Man in the Iron Mask
by Ms.Kadaj 7
Summary: I decided not to put all of that Raoul and Michelle beeswax in there because it got complicated. It's basically the same as the movie except I added in/took out characters. I also added a character named Annabelle.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

It began the night King Louie was born. Aramis,one of the Musketeers, was called to rear door of the palace. Queen Anne had given birth to twins that night and when the King died and when Louie inherited the throne he demanded that his brother was to be locked away forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"D'Artagnan!'"Louie called. "D'Artagnan, I need you! " D'Artagnan opened the door to the king's study. " Yes your Highness?" " There have riots in the city, tell me is there a law against shooting them?" Louie asked. " No, sire there is not." D'Artagnan answered with a hint of worry in his voice. " The next time there are rioters, shoot them." Now you may imagine Louie as an ugly man but he is actually quite dashing. His hair is a dirty blond color, it goes slightly past his shoulders, his eyes are a dark blue and look slightly malignant. His skin is fair like everyone else in the palace. " But your Highness isn't there another way?"

D'Artagnan said with worry. " I am a young King, but I am King."Louie said " Then be a good King." D'Artagnan said. "Annabelle!"' Louie called. louie waited for a minute or two then called again, " Annabelle, get in here, NOW! " Annabelle entered timidly. " Yes, your Majesty?" she said just above a whisper. Now Annabelle is a very beautiful girl, her eyes are a bright hazel except unlike the King her eyes were sweet and kind, her hair is dirty blonde like the King except her hair fell well past her shoulders. " Ah, Annabelle come in dear,come in." Louie said in a sweet yet malicious voice. Annabelle walked over to Louie and stood in front of him. Even though she was only a few inches shorter he bent down to her size and put his hand on her shoulder. " Annabelle, do you know why I called you here?" he asked. "No, no I do not." she replied in a small voice. " I called you here to inform you that a new law has been made. So it is your duty to put it up in the village is it not?" he said. " It is sire, uh may i ask what this new law is?"she said with slightly stronger voice. "You may, it is that if anyone starts or participates in a riot they will be shot by Musketeers." he said proudly. Annabelle looked at the King in horror and then she ran from the room. " You see Louie, it's a bad idea" D'Artagnan said with a nod. " She is just a woman of the court." Louie said with disgust. " But a wise if I may add" " D'Artagnan said with a laugh. It is becoming late, I am going to bed, goodnight D'Artagnan." Louie said promptly then left. "I worry about him." D'Artagnan though as he went to sleep that night. The next morning at breakfast, Louie told his mother ,Queen Anne, about his new law. " Louie darling, don't you think it might be a little cruel ?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "Are you questioning my authority as King, mother?" he asked. "No of course not dear it's just, i don't understand why they must be killed." she said sadly." she said sadly. "It's my kingdom and I will decide how to run it." Louie snapped. "Yes, dear." Queen Anne said with a sigh. "I'm going on a walk in the village." Louie said dismissing himself. Meanwhile, in the small, yet elaborate home of Aramis, the King's Arch-Bishop, Aramis is busy looking through the prison records. He was looking for something of much importance, then he found it. It was the record of prisoner 6400000 or to him Phillipe, the King's twin brother!


	3. Chapter 3

He had found it, the record of King Louie's brother Philippe now came the difficult part of his plan, to break Philippe out of prison. Aramis threw on his faded dark blue Musketeer cloak and left on horseback to his old friend and comrades house Athos. After two hours of riding Aramis knocked on Athos's door, "Athos,open up!'" he said gently. "Coming." Athos said sounding very tired. The door swung open and Athos stepped out into the early morning sun. At the sight of Aramis he looked eager "Did you find it?" he nearly shouted. "SHHH!" Aramis hissed, "and yes I found it let's go." he said. both men mounted horses and took off toward Bastille prison. They reached the prison by nightfall. "WHO GOES THERE! " the prison warden shouted. "the King's Arch-Bishop, he has sent me to claim a prisoner! " Aramis replied. "You may enter." the warden said. Aramis quickly pulled his hood over his head and ran up the many flights of stairs until he reached the 20th floor. He then took the keys the warden gave him and opened the door. Sitting on a chair in the corner was a man wearing an iron mask. "Who are you, what do you want?" the prisoner said terrified. "I am your escape, now come on." Aramis whispered. the prisoner silently followed. "I have the prisoner I came for warden, thank you." Aramis said. "Good day then monsieur." the warden said dismissing him. Back at Aramis's house the iron mask on the prisoner was removed to reveal a startling sight, it was an exact replica of the king. There was just one difference, this man had soft doe-like eyes that seemed kind and gentle. "Who are you?" the man asked timidly. "I am Aramis, a friend." Aramis said. "Well then in that case I will tell you who I am." the man said relieved, "I am Philippe, I was imprisoned in Bastille at the age of 13." he said just above a whisper. "What am I doing here?" he continued. "The King is an evil man, he thinks only of himself. So we are going to replace the King with you." Aramis explained. "Of course there somethings you should know."he continued. "Like what?" Philippe asked. Aramis listed things off, "The ladies of the court , the musketeers,daily duties,routines,your mother…" "My mother?" Philippe cut in.  
"Yes, your mother." Athos said speaking for the first time. Philippe jumped at the sound of a new voice, " Who are you?" he asked. "Athos. A friend of Aramis, and an enemy of the King." Athos replied. "So I assume that makes us friends?" Philippe said timidly. "Yeah, I guess it does." Athos said. "Let's begin." Aramis announced. " The main lady of the court or the one the King calls the most is Annabelle." "Why?" Philippe asked. "No one knows, but it is rumored that he has feelings for her." Athos answered. "Oh."Philippe answered. After weeks of training and memorizing Aramis announced that it was time for the switch to take place. So that night Aramis snuck into the King's room and smuggled the King out of the palace and put Philippe in his place. Annabelle woke up to sound of the King screaming her name. "Coming your majesty!" she yelled quickly peeling off her midnight blue nightgown and pulled on her fire red dress, matching heeled shoes, and left her curly, untamed hair down. After entering the King's chamber she sat down on the chair that she always did when she came to his chamber. "Annabelle, when is the masquerade ball?" he asked. "In a month, your highness." she replied. " Will you be attending?" he asked. " No sire for I was not invited." she said sadly. "Come with me." the King said. "Oh, sire I am truly flattered." she said in awe. "Call me Louie, please." Philippe said trying not to say his own name. "Well then, Louie, I accept your invitation." Annabelle said feeling happy with herself. "Good, now I would like to have dinner with you in the dining hall this evening at 7:30." he said. "Then I will see you at 7:30." she said leaving. "Oh, and stay in that dress, I like the color on you." he said with a dismissing gesture. That night Annabelle knocked on the King's door. "Come in Annabelle." he said. Annabelle opened the door and entered the room. "I'll be out in a moment." he said. Annabelle started to look around and became fascinated with the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. It was 25 carats at the least and it had at least 12 baguettes. The pendant was made of, rubies,diamonds,sapphires, and emeralds and it looked like a rose that had just been rained on. Annabelle picked up the pendant which swung on a simple gold chain and under it was a note, "_To the one, If I have_ _given this to you it means that you and you alone have won my heart. With love, Louie XIV_." Annabelle quickly folded the note and put it down but she was still had the pendant in her hand when Philippe came into the room. Now Philippe had read the note that went with the pendant and thought a clever thought. "Ah, I see you've found that pendant, do you like it?" Philippe said. "Yes, I do Louie." Annabelle answered. "Then how about we continue this discussion over dinner?" he said. "Of course." Annabelle said as she followed. The sat down at a table meant for two. "So tell me Annabelle, why do you fancy that pendant, and please take your time." Philippe said trying not to slip into his own soft voice. "Well, I've always adored roses and the pendant has such incredible work and the jewels are just so beautiful." Annabelle said finally breathing. "I see. So what I hear you saying is that you don't care about what it's worth." Philippe said. "Yes, to me it's more of the thought that counts I don't need money to be happy." Annabelle explained. "I see, well let's eat before it get's cold." Philippe said. They ate, laughed and talked for hours and hours and hours. "I must go, thank you for dinner." Annabelle announced. "Then I bid you good-bye and goodnight." Philippe said. Philippe walked her to the door. "Annabelle if you aren't doing anything tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me." Philippe asked. " I would love to." she answered. Then something unexpected happened, both of them took a step forward and they kissed. After Annabelle left Aramis came to visit Philippe who was toying with the pendant. "Where have you been, I told you to meet me at 10:30!'" Aramis yelled. "I'm sorry, I was having dinner with Annabelle and I lost track of time." Philippe quickly explained. "You were having dinner with a lady of the court?" Aramis asked stunned that Philippe had done something without checking with him. "Yes I did and now I am ashamed of not telling you first." Philippe said. "It's all right Philippe, do you have anything going on tomorrow that I need to know about?" Aramis asked. "Annabelle and I are going on a picnic tomorrow around noon, I hope." Philippe said. "All right, I expect you to be back before dark." Aramis told him. "All right." Philippe agreed.


End file.
